evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wraith
Wraith is the third playable Monster in Evolve. It is an elusive monster that specializes in stealth and assassination maneuvers, flitting across the battlefield to focus down targets while mitigating damage through speed and cunning. Its traversal is a short omnidirectional warp, allowing it to achieve some amount of airborne presence, though not nearly as much as the Kraken. The Wraith has the second smallest armour but lowest health pool of the monsters and compensates with exceptional agility and trickery, and much higher damage output. She leaves long, white trails as tracks, like "cuts" in the ground. Movement __TOC__ The Wraith moves around by floating just above the ground in a serpentine motion, making very little noise. She only touches the ground when she crouches to stalk her prey. She can climb walls quickly with the help of her scythes. Pressing the traversal button will cause Wraith to quickly dash in the direction she's moving. This leaves a trail of white particles, giving the hunters a chance to keep track of her movements. Wraith's traversal is quickly recharged, enabling Wraith to be arguably the fastest of the monsters. Abilities Warp Blast The Wraith dashes to the targeted position before generating a large explosion. The blast deals damage in an area of effect and knocks targets back. The Wraith is immune to mines and other traps during the dash, but can be hurt by mines post-detonation. Pressing the ability button while dashing will stop it prematurely, and allow the user control over where the explosion takes place. *Minimum aiming time: 0.35 seconds *Channel time: 0.6 seconds *Damage: 470/484/517 *Knockback: 15/17/19 *Radius: 6/7.5/9m *Range: 24/30/36m *Cooldown (In Combat) 6 seconds *Cooldown (Out of Combat) 20 seconds Abduction Wraith dashes to a target, grabs it, and returns to its original position.The grab stuns the hunter for the duration and does single target damage. Missing will cause the Wraith to travel the full length of the abduct before returning to its original position. It is an excellent tool for separating a hunter from the rest of the team, or for creating aerial combos. The Wraith can abduct wildlife, incapacitate hunters, or hunters. *Damage: 470/484/517 *Range: 64/80/94m *Cooldown: 9/8/7 seconds Phantom The Wraith spawns a copy of itself, and becomes invisible. The Decoy is invulnerable and will attack wildlife and hunters (dealing actual damage), but disappears after a certain amount of time. If the Wraith is not near a target, the Decoy will enter the sneak state and wait for a target to approach. The Decoy moves in the direction Wraith is facing when activated, and leaves a visible trail of blue energy in its wake as well as a flashing particle effect when shot. The cooldown is reduced when the Decoy kills wildlife, and disappears as soon as it does so. The Decoy is also affected by Supernova, and will receive the same buffs as the real Wraith within the Supernova. The Decoy can be extremely deadly within the Supernova. This ability can be used for both escaping and attacking. Cooldown starts after the copy fades out. *Attack Damage: 140/140/167 *Duration: 4.7/5.9/7 seconds *Cooldown: 12/10/10 seconds Supernova The Wraith creates a zone of power, buffing her melee attacks and abilities with extra damage and greatly increased attack speed. Leaving the zone will nullify the effect. *Bonus Damage: 60/60/66 extra damage per hit *Attack Speed Increases by 1000%, allowing you to be ten times as fast with melee attacks *Radius: 17.3/21.6/26m *Duration: 5.7/7.1/8.5 seconds *Cooldown: 12/10/10 seconds Isolation (Passive ability) * Isolated targets within a 60 m radius around Wraith get isolation stacks applied to them every 5 seconds. ** Hunters are considered isolated if they are not within 20 m of teammates. * Each isolated stack increases the first Wraith's melee attack on 60 damage with a max of 5 stacks on a single target. * Isolation stacks are permanent until Wraith procs the effect with a melee. Basic Attacks and slow attacks Heavy attack: 248 damage, in a wide radius. Resets every 3 seconds. *Light attack: 99 damage *Vs Incap: 123 damage. *Pounce: 70/90/110 damage per tick Traversal Warp The Wraith bursts quickly in the direction of the reticle. This ability is omni-directional and grants the Wraith some of the best maneuverability of any Monster. *Maximum Traversals: 3 *Speed: 27 *Cooldown (in combat) 3.66 seconds *Cooldown (out of combat) 9 seconds Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics Wraith is for the stealthy, clever and merciless players who find stalking challenging yet incredibly rewarding when killing its prey. If there is one thing the Wraith is best at that it hides and kills its prey without notice, slipping pass enemies where other monsters wouldn't hesitate to fight or run, tricking hunters into chasing a decoy or fighting in areas were it would prove dangerous towards the hunters and, most of all, the Wraith makes the perfect assassin, making her a formidable opponent and the most terrifying when fighting alone. The Warp Blast can be used as a traversal ability when escaping from the Hunters. But it can be used in crowd control and it is a critical ability when finishing an incapacitated hunter, it is also great when knocking back hunters trying to revive an incapacitated hunter. Decoy favors in quick hit and run tactics. It can be also used in defensive and offensive measures, and it is best when putting a Supernova and summoning a decoy to give it extra boost in combat making it more efficient and deadly. Supernova is known to give the Wraith a great damage boost especially in tight or corned areas. Abduction is a tricky ability to master but the most rewarding, it can be used when targeting key hunters bringing him/her in danger of incapacitation or death. Use your smell ability it can save the trouble in running into a trap or a hunter trying to cut you off, it is also critical in finding potential prey and surveying the area. When a Hunter tries to cut you off, run the other way, or better yet, if the hunter is alone, ambush them and make sure you kill or at least incapacitate them. The hunters will use their number in their favor, however there are several ways in splitting the group such as using Shear's predators such as Tyrants or Megamouths to your advantage, try leading them towards the predator and it will put them in a situation were there is a high risk of dying. When Stage One, most of Shear's wildlife will not hesitate to attack when provoked. Reavers can be especially halting in evolution progress in packs as well as Trapjaws. When Stage Two, your prey will start to run from you (except Megamouths and other large, threatening wildlife), and when Stage Three all of Shear's fauna including predators will try to flee or tentatively defend themselves if provoked. In Stage 2, it is recommended that you use your abilities to kill your prey as sneaking is not particularly helpful as Stage 2 is a lot faster paced. Abilities like Supernova and your Phantom can be especially effective against groups of Reavers, and will kill bigger predators a lot faster. Trick the hunters by running in the other side of the map of you by using your trail as bait, they will usually follow. However beware of Maggie's Trapjaw for it will always chase after you, even when sneaking. When trapped in a dome and not fully staged up, try not to engage in combat at all as Wraith is extremely fragile. Stall with your Phantom along with your Supernova to deal maximum damage and hide from the Hunters. When looking to hide, try the bushes. It may give you a chance in slipping through the hunters chasing you. Wraith has the smallest figure next to Gorgon, so chances are the Hunters will pass by without noticing. In Nest, it doesn't matter if you are in Stage One - once you hatch a Goliath, follow him and prioritize whoever he is attacking. Matches like these end quickly in your favor. In Legacy, the Decoy can be used as a clever trick for the trappers who aren't sure whether you have escaped or not. When you have escaped the dome without notice, launch your Decoy towards the dome, to give the illusion that you are still trapped in the dome. (Beware of Jack's Survey ability, however, and escape quickly - Hunters can usually easily differentiate between you and your Decoy as it flashes when attacked.) With a low health pool and attack range in comparison to other monsters Wraith is considered to be quite fragile; however, she excels in isolating her targets. Wraith is an opportunistic hunter, fighting in a large group may quickly lead to your demise. Tight closed spaces brings hunters in a huge disadvantage, especially place where there are no vantage points to escape to, try bring them in those locations (especially with the presence of predators). When fighting against trappers use the Phantom to take the traps instead of you, this will give you a chance to plan your next attack & surprise your enemies. In Legacy, when using your Decoy, smart players will often try to pin point you to reveal your location, such as Hyde's flamethrower & Caira's napalm grenades does residual damage which causes to reveal your location; you must be careful when fighting against them. Despite the Abduction being based as a simple mechanic to separate hunters, it can be the most powerful & fear inducing ability; so don't be afraid to use it. For example, if a Hunter is down and you are trying to keep your distance, simply abduct the Hunter to your location so it is harder for their teammates to revive and heal them. Smelling is great ability to keep check on your surroundings, but also it can give away your location towards experienced players, or give the impression you are nearby - Losing your advantage. In Legacy, if you're fighting against a Lazarus, Decoy and then eat the body once the Hunter has died, this will stop Lazarus from reviving the Hunter with no strikes, and get your armor up a bit. This tactic won't work against experienced players though, as they will probably know what you are up to. Trivia *Official descriptions often label Wraith as female. This is due to the inspiration the developers drew from creatures like mermaids and sirens. *A captured Wraith is the centerpiece of the Wraith Trap map, and can provide teleportation to Monster or Hunters in an Evacuation campaign. *Despite the Wraith's strange morphology and stealthy nature, it still leaves tracks behind. This is because its "legs" drag across the ground as it moves. *The Wraith's head will glow red under certain circumstances. This only occurs when she uses her abduction ability. *It's possible that the Wraith's appearance and stealth approach are a reference to the Alien franchise, namely a Xenomorph in tactics and Xenomorph Queen in amount of arms (4) and size. *The Wraith used to become invisible during the duration of its Decoy ability. This is no longer the case as of Evolve Stage 2, and the ability has been appropriately renamed "Phantom". The Phantom is a bluer hue than the Wraith to allow Hunters to differentiate between the two. *Along with the Decoy being reworked, Wraith was also given a Passive in Stage 2. The Passive causes Hunters to receive a Isolation debuff when separated from the team. The debuff will remain with the Hunter until they come in contact with the Wraith, and it grants additional damage. Isolation can stack and can be observed by other Hunters as a dark, black mist. *In Stage 2, when becoming Isolated or battling, Hunters may very often hear an eerie, whispery female voice. The voice has been heard to say "All that lives, dies," "Die," ''"''You will all die," and "You will lose.''" ''When attacked by the Wraith with an Isolation debuff, the same female voice can be heard. It's unknown whether the Monster is actually speaking to the Hunters, or the Hunters are hallucinating. The voice can be observed in this video. **The fact that the voice says ''"All that lives, dies" ''is very clearly a nod to Kala's lines. When downed, Kala will shout the same thing, albeit much more desperately. This enforces the fact that the Monsters have been and can speak through Kala. Gallery Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_the_Wraith File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Nest File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Defend File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt_2 File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Rescue Category:Characters Category:Monsters